The present invention relates to a break-away shield protector element for use with artificial insemination instruments and culture collection devices useful in medication, anticeptic or culture collection processes utilized in the animal husbandry industry.
During the insertion of artificial insemination instruments and/or cultural collection devices into the cervix of an animal, the instrument must pass through the vulva and/or cervical canal of the animal. Because the vulva and cervical canal are not sterile and most generally contain bacteria and diseased germs, such as vaginal or uterine infections or mycoplasma, it is vitally important to eliminate the transferral of these diseased germs and mycoplasma into the cervix. Moreover, because the insertion of insemination and collection control devices must pass through the cervical canal, oftentimes the prior art devices have carried and transported the diseased germs and contaminants from the cervical canal into the cervix during the artificial insemination process and/or the cultural collection process.
Prior art attempts to try to eliminate the transferral of contaminants and disease from the vulva and cervical canal to the cervix and to eliminate the contamination of the insemination instrument and/or cultural collection device during its passage through the cervical canal into the cervix are disclosed in Cassou U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,281 and Hoffman U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,060. However, in Cassou, the opening in the leading or distal end of the artificial insemination instrument permits the build-up of diseased germs and contaminants in the instrument during its insertion through the vulva and cervical canal and results in the semen or other material contained therein being contaminated during usage. Accordingly, such instruments, although reducing the amount of contaminants and disease carried into the cervix during usage, results in a use of an artificial insemination instrument which becomes contaminated during insertion into the cervix. Accordingly, such instruments have not solved the problem of eliminating the contamination of the semen during insertion into the cervix of the animal.
Similarly, the Hoffman patent discloses an artificial insemination instrument wherein the open ended sheath protector portion includes a cavity on the end thereof with a paper liner mounted therein. This cavity and liner structure, although reducing contamination of the semen contained in the insemination during insertion, provides a structure wherein the defined cavity collects diseased germs and transports them directly into the cervix of the animal. Accordingly, such an instrument and result is undesirable in artificial insemination and cultural collection devices.
Additionally, it has been suggested to mechanically fasten a blunt edged plug to the end of the artificial insemination instrument, such that after the instrument has been inserted within the cervix, the plug is pushed out and the insemination process is accomplished. However, such blunt edged plugs collect germs and unsanitary matter on the end thereof and transports them directly into the cervix of the animal. Moreover, when such instruments are removed from the animal, the mechanically fastening structure and trailing plug results in a structure which is injurious to the animal during usage.